De cascos y ojos infinitos
by Andrea'Ab
Summary: Oneshot. Situado un mes después del incidente en la playa. "¿Por qué vienes?" No hay nada más que hacer ni decir. Charles sabe que la presencia de Erik era totalmente innecesaria, que sólo le dolería más. "Vine por ti" ... pero qué bien le había sentado.


**De cascos y ojos infinitos**

**Advertencias: **Contenido slash / yaoi / hombre x hombre.

**N/A: ** Mi primer fanfiction sobre esta pareja con la que recientemente acabo de caer in love. La historia es trágica desde cualquier punto de vista; y como dijo una conocida "Ver X-Men first class es como ver a un perrito siendo asesinado" En otras palabras, tremenda agonía provocada por la historia de amor jamás contada. Para mí el amor que se tienen es canon; lo sexual sale de los shippers como yo.

* * *

><p><em>—Azazel.<br>* _

—Profesor…

La voz del individuo en cuya piel abundaba un fino y exquisito pelaje azul, que parecía más arte que el resultado de un capricho natural, penetró primero en su mente y resonó en la parte más externa de sus oídos. Su cara se veía preocupada y la inclinación de sus cejas denotaba algo más que sólo sorpresa. Estaba irritado.

—No hagas nada.

Contestó tranquilamente mientras Hank se inmutaba, alejando las manos de lo que parecía un teclado de juguete y que en realidad requería mucho más entendimiento al que ningún humano podría recurrir con tanta facilidad.

—No ha venido por nadie. Déjalo entrar.

—¿Estás seguro?

Charles asintió pacientemente.

—Si quieres saber, no creo que tarde mucho. Asegúrate de que los chicos estén en su habitación o esto podría acabar de una manera que no fue planeada.

La repentina desaparición de un mutante dio un respingo en su cabeza.

—He estado trabajando en la seguridad de la mansión, Profesor.-replicó molesto.

—No es que te cueste mucho esfuerzo ¿verdad? – Sonrió- Te doy mi palabra de que ésta será la única intrusión.

—Claro que será la única-murmuró- Hazle saber que pronto será impenetrable. Y con pronto me refiero a que pude haberle tendido una trampa sin que se diera cuenta y que solo por tus órdenes han logrado pasar.

—Lo haré- dijo viéndolo de perfil mientras avanzaba. —Ahora, por favor haz lo que te pedí, bajo otras circunstancias no pienso arriesgarme a entablar conversación con él.

—¿No has dicho ya que no ha venido a hacernos daño?

—Y no lo ha hecho. Pero lidiar con emociones ajenas no es algo que satisfaga mi poder. ¿Acaso no estás molesto por lo que sucedió en la playa?

Hank hizo una mueca de desagrado

—Eso pensé.- agregó dispuesto a llegar a su destino.

—Profesor…- lo llamó por última vez.

—Dime

—¿Tú no estás molesto?- preguntó. Y el eco de los fonemas brincó de pared en pared yendo más rápido que una asimilación común dentro de los pensamientos del joven que había envejecido diez años en una noche.

Su mirada seguía clavada en el mismo punto, Hank sólo podía verle la espalda y en ese instante Charles comprendió que no tenía nada más que decir; retirándose entonces.

No podía leer la mente de Magneto. Y nunca se había visto en la necesidad de leérsela a Erik.

Esperó en su habitación pacientemente hasta dar por hecho que las luces correctas ya se habían apagado.

Miraba por la ventana cuando su puerta se abrió por completo.

—Buenas noches, Erik.

Su acompañante no emitió ningún ruido y el cuarto se llenó de la pesadumbre que cayó cuando se vieron solos entre cuatro paredes. Erik se sintió claustrofóbico.

—¿No te han dicho alguna vez, que…- empezó girándose para darle la cara- por cortesía, uno debe de quitarse el sombrero en espacios cerrados?

Sus miradas chocaron enérgicamente y Charles no tenía que usar sus poderes para saber lo que estaba pensando. Los ojos de Erik delataban su sentir: la manera en que sus manos vacilaron en el mismo lugar, que su lengua remojó sus labios y como exhaló tan silenciosa y a la vez tan escandalosamente; le pedía a gritos algo que no era perdón, y mucho menos socorro. La frustración y la culpa inundaban su garganta y la tragó con una dificultad disfrazada de suficiencia.

—Charles…

—Quítalo.

No planeaba pedírselo siquiera una vez más, se dio por vencido cuando el polaco no movió ni un dedo. Suspiró y le retiró la mirada para dirigirla a un lado del lugar donde estaban. ¿Quién se atrevería a pensar lo insignificante que era la raza humana, la insignificancia de los seres vivos… la importancia que le daban a los eventos cuando todos habían salido de la nada? ¿Qué pasa cuando estás bajo un techo? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el universo entero y una habitación?

No se lo esperaba cuando decidió retirarse el casco.

—¿Por qué vienes?

—Por ti.

—No iré contigo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué vienes, entonces?

—Por ti- contestó nuevamente, y la idea de que Erik lo estuviera mofando le enojaba más de lo que le divertía.

Sonrió de lado fugazmente y pudo ver un brillo atravesando la mirada de su amigo.

—Sé que no vendrás conmigo…

—Y sabes que no te quedarás aquí.

—Si.-asintió- Tienes razón. No lo haré. Pero, Charles… - continuó arrodillándose ante él. El aludido no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, estuvo a punto de pedirle que se levantara. Odiaba verlo a sus pies.

—No vas a convencerme

—¿Podrías dejar de interrumpirme?- preguntó extasiado- Esto no es propio de ti.

—Pareciera que ha pasado una eternidad. ¿No es así?

—Y ha pasado.

Hizo un gesto que se mecía entre lo divertido y lo ordinario.

—Vine por ti. Vine a verte. Vine porque no soporto la culpa de haberte causado daño. No a ti. –dijo mientras sus manos se deslizaban por los muslos que pronto dejarían de tener esa forma trabajada que albergó por años.

—No hagas eso…- susurró asqueado- Sólo has venido para disipar la culpa.

—No. Sabes que no es así.

Y era cierto, lo sabía. Pero Charles no podía controlar la velocidad de sus pensamientos y necesitaba un poco de aire para calmarse. Nunca, en su vida, había sentido la ira y la impotencia que estaba sintiendo en ese segundo. Nunca había tenido que apaciguarse tan cruelmente: siempre había mantenido la postura y jamás se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos. Pero todo aquello era diferente. Necesitaba hacerle daño y a la vez, no quería hacerlo. Necesitaba que Erik entendiera todo el dolor (y no sólo el físico) que ocupaba todo el espacio en sus pulmones, pero estaba seguro que él, por su cuenta, ya tenía suficiente.

—Perdóname.

—¿Cómo puedes pedir perdón ante algo que no sientes? Tú y yo sabemos que si tuvieras la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo cien veces, cien veces harías lo mismo.

—Por eso mismo te pido perdón- argumentó tomando las manos ajenas entre las suyas.

—Basta.- estaba actuando de manera infantil, adolescente. Por primera vez en todos los años que había vivido se estaba permitiendo hacer un berrinche.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero parar?

Charles lo miró fijamente y titubeó por mera reacción. Para entonces, su amigo se había levantado un poco de su lugar y estaba casi encima de su silla de ruedas.

—Empezaste una guerra, Erik. No estás en labor de pedirme nada.

—La guerra iba a empezar, conmigo o sin mi- habló firmemente, casi dominante.- Los humanos lucharán, bajo tesis estúpidas, por lo que creen que está bien. No soportan lo que no entienden; tienden a sofocar todo lo que sea diferente. ¿No te has dado cuenta? No fue mi culpa.

La frenetizad de sus labios expedían rudeza, y una naturaleza salvaje se avecinó a sus deseos carnales. El egresado de Oxford se dio una sacudida mental para rechazar el paso al dolor.

—El problema no fue haber confiado en ellos- contestó- Admito que no esperaba violencia, pero tampoco esperaba aplausos. No todos los humanos son iguales y…

—Pff.- resopló cambiando la dirección de sus ojos

—Yo…- enfatizó la voz, enojado por la reciente respuesta- Esperaba más de ti. Me contaba contigo a mi lado.

—Tú sabes que…

—Sí. – interrumpió- Eso ya lo he oído antes. Suficiente discusión. Pero eso era lo que tenía que decirte. No estoy enojado porque…- se paró, no estando seguro si era apropiado decirlo- por estar herido permanentemente. O contigo por haberte marchado bajo otros ideales, por más que intenté llegar a ti. – Meneó la cabeza- Estoy enojado conmigo mismo por haber creído que lo había logrado. Por haber dado la batalla por ganada, por haber dado por sentado que…

—¿Dar por sentado qué, Charles?

De pronto sus rostros estaban atrozmente cerca.

—Nada. Creo que deberías irte.

—¿Por qué?

—No hay nada más que decir, ¿está bien? Me has pedido perdón, lo acepto. No iré contigo, si es lo que quieres saber. No quiero tener ninguna conversación existencial acerca del poder, de las razas, de la libertad o de cualquier instinto, sentimiento, emoción o propia defensa. Considero –Añadió- que si no tienes planes de quedarte en esta casa, lo más prudente es que te vayas.

Una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo. Amaba a su amigo aún habiéndolo conocido por tan poco tiempo: lo amaba por cómo era, por como rechazaba el pasado y trataba de cambiar el presente. Lo amaba porque podía amarlo, porque era una criatura excelente que había nacido en el mundo indicado en tiempos equivocados. Lo amaba por su inteligencia y por los momentos que le había dado, pero no era más que eso. Amor. Un lejano sentir que brotaba de su hermandad, de su cariño. Sabía que la próxima vez que viera su rostro las cosas no estarían tranquilas, ni tendría la oportunidad jamás de sentirlo consigo mismo. Cuando Erik se marchara no habría vuelta atrás; la guerra por la igualdad ya había empezado, mientras que para su amigo era una guerra racial. Cuando se fuera ya no habría más partidas de ajedrez, no habría mas vino fino ni pláticas profundas, no habría risas provocados por comentarios satíricos y en la mansión no quedaría más rastro de lo que alguna vez estuvo lleno de Erik. No podría fascinarse nunca más con su ser, todo cambiaría. Todo sería pleitos, y sus estudiantes, tanto los suyos como el séquito de Magneto, nunca (y esto bien lo daba por sentado) nunca entenderían la maravilla que escondía su relación.

La amistad seguiría impalpable: los sentimientos, el pudor. Mientras todo lo demás se desmoronaría.

Erik moría por decirle "_No quiero irme"_ pero era empezar los diálogos de mil y un repeticiones, ninguna con final.

Avanzó hacia la puerta, y el aire que se desprendió de su cuerpo en movimiento apenas rozó el casco yaciente en el piso.

Charles sacó todo el aire que había contenido en su pecho pensando que ese era el final. Erik cerró la puerta con seguro.

Quiso preguntarle por qué hacia eso pero en lugar de eso dejo que los brazos del joven adulto le rodearan el torso con tanta fuerza que lo levantó de la silla; dejándolo a su altura. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba estar de pie, la sumisión no era lo suyo y viviría el resto de sus días con la gente mirando hacia abajo para hablarle. La gente que lo admiraba, que lo quería... con la mirada gacha sólo por él.

—Te extraño tanto…- susurro inconscientemente, con lágrimas nacientes que él mismo no dejaba salir.

—Yo también…- contestó en su oído, con los ojos cerrados y empapados. Charles no tenía idea de en qué momento la situación se tornó tan íntima, aún cuando la mera conversación ya lo era por sí sola; Sus brazos se acomodaron alrededor del cuello de Erik. Estaba flotando.

—…vienen tiempos duros y haré cosas que caen en mi deber, _Profesor._

No quiso contestar.

—Entenderás que haré todo lo que está en mis manos para proteger a los humanos.- sintió como su amigo asintió, pero su pecho soltó un gruñido- y que, desgraciadamente, al no estar conmigo…

—Estoy contra ti.

—Estás contra mí.- dijo sonriendo

Un cosquilleo desconocido se aventuró por el abdomen de Erik, y Charles podría apostar que se lo transmitió a su propio cuerpo.

Lo llevó hasta recostarlo totalmente sobre la cama

—Odio esto- murmuró mientras sus brazos lo soltaban para dejarlo caer lentamente sobre el colchón, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada más potente que pudiera tener. Charles no alcanzó a matarlo con los ojos porque en un segundo se perdió en el color carmesí latiente de sus labios.

Erik se quedó ahí, con los brazos medio estirados… con la boca mojada y la respiración entrecortada.

Pasaron al menos un minuto entero sin decir nada, explorándose con los ojos. Nunca se había dado cuenta, pero parecía que llovía en Charles. La profundidad del mar estaba justo ahí, en sus ojos infinitos. Y su piel, ésa ya la había notado… pero no por eso dejaba de pensar en la preciosidad que la inundaba.

—Eres hermoso.

El de mirada azul se ruborizó y sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca. No pudo quitarle vista de encima. No sabía qué hacer

_Erik no…_

Iba a terminar mal. Lo menos que quería era más daño a su persona.

Situó las piernas alrededor del cuerpo de su amigo más querido, arrodillado ante el peso muerto contra la cama y pasó sus dedos entre la cabellera café que tomaba lugar en su cabeza. Curioso ¿no? Mechones de cabello cubriendo todo aquello que nadie podía imaginar: La barrera entre lo que Charles sabía y lo que el mundo no.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que nunca había fantaseado con hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, las cosas nunca se dieron ni él se vio en la querencia de hacerlo.

Charles sintió la dureza queriendo escapar de los pantalones de Magneto sobre su ombligo.

Erik se deslizó hasta el pie de la cama; alzó las pantorrillas de Charles y las posicionó sobre sus hombros.

_Por favor…_

No articuló ni una sola palabra. Deslizó los zapatos primero y dejó los calcetines enrollados sobre la cama. Gateó.

Desprendió el botón de los pantalones que cubrían las piernas que, llevaban al menos un mes sin moverse, y lentamente lo bajo hasta desaparecerlo; dejando libre la piel que tan ansioso estaba de probar.

Gateó, nuevamente, hasta llegar a la altura de su cabeza. El único objetivo reflejado en sus pupilas eran las de Charles. No dejó de mover las manos mientras le miraba tan devastadoramente: Quería saber que era lo que corría a través de su mente.

—Dime lo que estás pensando.

Un grito se ahogó en su manzana de Adán.

_Quiero que pares._

Erik no dudó en desobedecerle y le rompió la hilera de botones que impedían a su pecho salir a la luz. Violentamente se sentó sobre su pelvis, y lo vio desde allí. Desde ese punto alto. _Odiaba notar cómo lo miraban hacia abajo._

Sobre Charles no existía nada más que aire, Erik, y su ropa interior.

—Has estado muy quieto- dijo con la voz ronca.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó al haber pasado al menos treinta segundos.

—Todo.

Eso fue suficiente para ponerlo duro.

—Ahora nos entendemos…- sonrió.

—Erik yo no…

—Sí puedes.

Tembló un poco.

—No es como antes.

—Puedo contra eso.

—No es fácil.

—No me molesta intentar.

Silencio.

—De acuerdo.

Charles cerró los ojos y se tiró de lleno contra la almohada. Sintió un breve salto cuando su erección hizo contacto con el aire y eso fue todo. Ni siquiera sintió las manos de su nuevo amante deslizando fuera sus calzoncillos. Lloró de nuevo. Erik se llenó de miseria.

—Oh, Charles… desearía…

—No…- susurró- No lo desees.

Erik se hundió en el espacio que existía entre las piernas del joven, y, humillándose a sí mismo en tremenda muestra de redención y devoción comenzó a besar cada rincón de éstas.

No podía sentirlo. No podía sentir los besos que aclamaban amor sobre sus pantorrillas ni podía sentir las frías lágrimas que los acuñaban. No sentía las manos de su mejor amigo acariciándole las rodillas ni la manera en que enterraba las uñas en su piel.

Charles creyó que ese fue el momento más patético en su vida. Erik lo creyó también.

Deslizó su nariz, creando un nuevo camino que empezó en las rodillas y ascendió a los muslos sin generar reacción alguna del joven. Se hundió en el vello púbico durante breves instantes y Charles casi llora de felicidad cuando al fin, alcanzó la parte de su cuerpo que más lo deseaba. Se sorprendió que sus pensamientos no despertaran a los demás.

—Erik…

—¿Mhm?- gimoteó desde un punto justo en medio de sus costillas.

—Bésame.

_Bésame donde sí puedo saber que lo estás haciendo sin tener que mirarte. _

Sin poder evitarlo otra frase se le escapó hasta la conciencia de Magneto: _quítate la ropa._

Erik no supo si debía reírse, pero lo hizo y se apresuró a despojarse de las prendas que impedían el roce perfecto; el único obstáculo que le prohibía alcanzar la demencia que necesitaba y la cordura que quería.

Le deslizó la lengua entre los labios y plantó suaves besos en sus comisuras, le derramó dulzura en el interior de su boca y le lamió el paladar con una ternura matadora.

Por puro instinto, se restregó contra el cuerpo de Charles y sus erecciones prácticamente se abrazaron. Olvidaron por completo la amabilidad en la que se habían sumergido cuando la realidad los golpeo secamente: ésta sería la última vez.

Entonces su beso se convirtió en un poder animal, desenfrenado, pudoroso. Pero no era suficiente. Erik atacó su cuello con la pasión que usa un león para matar a su presa y enterró sus manos en sus costillas. Charles soltó casi inaudibles gritos provocados por el dolor de esas fieras uñas y trató de impulsarse hacia arriba para sentirlo un poco más. El otro gimió tan descaradamente que perdió la noción del tiempo.

—¿Puedo…-preguntó nervioso sobre su oído. Nervioso porque se veía tan frágil, porque no quería lastimarlo más. Porque temía que sus palabras abrieran más una herida que no había terminado de cerrar.

—Va a ser mejor para ti que para mí.

Un milagro ocurrió esa noche; ese tipo de sucesos afortunados que pasan una sola vez en la vida.

Erik le hizo el amor a Charles.

Y fue un milagro porque Charles, así como estaba; con esperanzas por el futuro y sin esperanzas para él mismo, se sintió como nunca más se iba a volver a sentir. Porque había nadado en el desenfreno que el hombre de su vida le había derrochado. Porque su cuerpo se llenó de marcas que quería no borrar jamás. Porque se sintió feliz sin esperar nada a cambio, se sintió feliz aún sabiendo lo que ocurriría después. Y porque tuvo el orgasmo más merecido del mundo. Dos. O Tres. Porque estaba perdido y Erik lo había recuperado. Porque una cita nocturna se convirtió en un esplendoroso amanecer.  
>Porque Erik le hizo sentir algo que había desaparecido de su corazón el día que le negó su compañía.<p>

Porque le hizo sentir lo que para él, era físicamente imposible.

Y no tenía idea de cómo lo había logrado.

—Erik…- le susurró a la persona con la que estaba compartiendo su cama. Y la luz tenue que hacía su rostro resplandecer no pudo haber sido más perfecta para que Charles se diera cuenta de lo apuesto que era.

—Debo irme.

Quería preguntarle "Después de esto, ¿Qué?" pero era Inútil. No empezarían una relación y su rivalidad acabaría hasta que uno de los dos muriera. Todo había sido en vano, y, paradójicamente, todo había valido la pena.

Charles sabía que le iba a doler.

—No vuelvas.

—No lo haré.

—Quédate con la idea de que esta ha sido la excepción, y no pienses en volver si no es para quedarte. O para matarme.

Pero ya había empezado a hacerlo.

Sonrió melancólicamente. Ojalá pudiera…

—Y tú quédate con la idea de que esto pudo haber sido más que una única memoria.

Bastardo.

—Quédate conmigo- dijo, confundiendo a Charles- piensa que te entregué todo lo que tenía para darte y que más no puedo hacer. Sin arrepentimientos, ¿No es así? No me digas lo que tu proyección del bien y del mal te pide. Mi perdón se apega al simple hecho de que quisiera estar contigo. Por no amarte como debería y no brindarte la felicidad que podría darte, por eso me disculpo. Por nada más.

—No tengo nada para reprocharte

—Y no deberías.

Ya vestía nuevamente la camisa de cuello alto y todo parecía estar en orden. Parecía irreal que, justo ahí, en un cuarto a media luz (que era el único testigo de lo que había ocurrido) sería su despedida. Todo parecía tan lejano, la historia de alguien más.

—Profesor.

—Magneto.

Erik lo besó lindamente sobre la frente, se enterró en su mirada una vez más y dejó que sus labios se perdieran en la textura suave y enloquecedora de los de Charles.

Se puso el casco y se marchó.

Hank se lo topó incidentalmente en los jardines.

—¡Magneto!- gritó

Erik localizó el lugar de donde provenía el llamado y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de que el mutante de apariencia demoniaca apareciera y con la misma, se desvaneciera en una nube de humo negro.

Hank se quedó un momento en su lugar sin saber muy bien qué hacer

—¿Beast?- lo llamó Sean- ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué?

—Te pregunté que si estabas bien…- dijo extrañado- Así que, ¿lo estás?

Estuvo quieto durante un instante sin lograr recapacitar lo que el joven mutante intentaba decirle, pero las palabras simplemente no traspasaban sus oídos

—Charles…-murmuró con la mirada perdida y parpadeando más de lo normal.

—El Profesor, recuerda- lo corrigió.

—No, Banshee… ¡El profesor!

Dicho esto salió corriendo hasta su habitación

—¡Beast!

Hank corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron y en cuestión de segundos se plató bajo el umbral de la puerta de Charles Xavier.

—¿Qué sucede?- gritó Alex desde el interior de la casa al ver a Sean corriendo apresuradamente

—No sé, ¡creo que algo le pasó al profesor!

Los dos salieron como ráfagas imaginándose lo peor. ¿Qué iban a hacer sin Charles? ¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos? ¿Alguien había entrado a la fuerza? ¿Los matarían a todos? ¿Los había encontrado el gobierno?

Charles se espantó cuando vio a los tres chicos frente a él.

—¡Profesor, dios mío, que tiene!- exclamó Sean bastante alterado

—¿Nada?- dijo, no pudiendo evitar reírse

—¡Pero mire como está!- volvió a decir con dramatismo

—Bueno…- dijo- Muchas gracias. Trataré de tomarlo como un halago.

—¿Qué le hizo? – preguntó Hank

—Absolutamente nada.

—¿Quién?

—Magneto, Alex. Irrumpió en la casa anoche

—¿Qué?- casi gritó- ¿Y no nos dijo nada?

—No tenía por qué. – se excusó Charles. Y tenía razón; no tenía por qué haberlo hecho. —Ahora, pueden irse. En unos momentos más me reuniré contigo, Hank.

—¿Está bien?

—Claro que estoy bien. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Que mierda…- susurró Alex mientras se alejaba a paso despreocupado- Eres un idiota, Banshee. –Alcanzó a oír-Pensé que se había muerto…

—Pues yo también…- se escuchó a lo lejos.

—Si tú lo dices.- agregó Hank.

Charles no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar el uso que se le daba a Cerebro ni las nuevas habilidades que florecían en el mundo exterior.

—¿Se aseguró de decirle que…

—Tenemos que reclutar antes de que él lo haga. Sabes bastante bien que entre más temprano aparezcan los poderes, más vulnerables y manipulables son los mutantes.

—Profesor…

—Yo me encargaré de enseñarles todo lo que sé. Y pronto, créeme, esta mansión pasará de ser una pieza arquitectónica a ser un prestigio de la evolución… Pero debemos de hacer todo lo que está en nuestras manos, Hank, la guerra ya empezó. No sólo es contra los humanos. No hace falta que te lo diga, ¿verdad? A veces nos veremos obligados a olvidar nuestros orígenes y elegir por lo que es correcto y no por lo que es satisfactorio. Te encontrarás… Nos encontraremos con situaciones que nunca hubieran sido imaginadas, y lamento decirte que ser los héroes es mucho más que doloroso. Vamos a toparnos con gente que nos menosprecia aún cuando hayamos salvado sus vidas. Nos estamos abriendo a una nueva forma de aceptación. Una que no muchos adoptarán. Esto, Hank… –tragó saliva- se trata de hacer el bien sin esperar nada. Y por Magneto, no debes preocuparte….

Charles decidió que nunca volvería a sentirse tan mísero. Iba a pasar lo que tenía que pasar, y sus antecedentes con Erik eran justamente eso; huellas del pasado.

—…No va a volver.

**_fin._**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
